1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to basketball game practice device and specifically to devices which simulate defensive opponents so the user can practice and sharpen offensive skills.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
To become an accomplished basketball player many hours of practice are required on the court under actual playing conditions. However, basketball players must also practice shooting and other offensive skills alone in order to become proficient. While shooting practice alone is beneficial, many players can become consistent in making baskets from a particular position on the court, only to lose their accuracy under game or guarded conditions. One of the reasons for this is in practicing alone shooters do not have an opposing player to obstruct their path or view of the basket as is the case under game conditions. As it is oftentimes difficult to find a person who will act as a defensive player for extended periods of time needed for practicing offensive goal shooting skills, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a defensive device for use by practicing offensive basketball players.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a device in the form of a simulated player having an upper and a lower torso with arms and legs affixed thereto.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a simulated basketball player form which can be adjusted so the height of the form can be varied according to the particular offensive player's height and needs.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a defensive device which includes individually rotatable arms for placement at a variety of positions.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a defensive device for use by practicing offensive basketball players which includes resilient lower limbs and stabilizers affixed thereto whereby bumps or contact with the defensive player form will not knock down or substantially move the defensive form.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is presented below.